Recap 57- The Underlords
Ok losers. So our last meeting was another adventure that left an NPC that could possibly have it out for you in the future. We also saw the end (????) of a beloved NPC who finally lost his battle with DANA. It was a railroaded evening but none the less got us all back in the spirit of killing things and making enemies. Let’s recap. The night begins as the sun is setting in twofortheen. 3 of the 4 4 friends friends are glad to have saved bitey and are looking to get the fuck out of this cave. But as luck should have it (or bad luck) the doorway out is now blocked by a large stone. Ulrich really wants to cunn that shit but is talked out of it by his teammates. SIDENOTE. I’m gonna do an all cunn night. Everyone else is gonna hate it. End SIDENOTE. The group decide to head forward in a stealthy way and thanks to ally -d they all pass without a trace to see some gray robes figures chanting in Erie unison. “They will come. they will come”. The group is known by ally-d as he remembers being a child and seeing their public sacrifice. They are the lords of the underworld. And they seem to have a pretty elaborate set up down here. They are reclusive but come out once a decade to slaughter some living beings to those lord. Typical cult religion. Or religion cult. You decide. Needless to say you all get the feeling your on the menu and although you like bring eaten out you don’t want to be eaten to death. Oh yeah. I forgot to say they eat hearts and shit. Probably shit. Shit. You hear a chime and the changers go off to an unseen area. You hear a door shut and then you see these little humanoids come to clean and tend to the row of cages that are now in view. The cafes have all different species in them. All chained and all looking dejected. The little humanoids trend to the caged beings and sweep the floor of the main area. They leave as quickly as they came also out of site. As you get closer you notice that the place the under lords went in is a huge temple made of stone (ulrich...????!!!). It’s carved directly into the cave as a single block. Not a window to be seen. Yet hauntingly beautiful in the setting suns rays that cast down from holes in the cave ceiling. You approach one of the cages to see a young Dragonborn chained by the neck who gets no respect. No respect at all. I tell ya. He wants you to help him get out and you try to decider the lock. It’s a lock of arrows. Up down left and right and you don’t even really try at it. Just a half assed “don’t you know the code?” SIDENOTE. Why would he know the code to his lock? Also you are masters of smashing and grabbing. Why didn’t you just try to break e lock or something?? Just saying. End side note. Rodney Dragonborn is his name and he really wants to get the duck out of there. Y’all in typical fashion. Leave him to die. He does give you some food info before you seal his fate when he tells you the little people are grimes. Loyal to the underlorsds through mental slavery and also loyal to Grimble Grumble. Their leader. Think slave boss. You pretty much 180 his ass and her to grimble grumble who is pretty easy to find. Following a long line of other caged beings you hook a left and end up at grimble grumbles tent. A green toned y’all man with a seriously fucked out burned up face greets you as he limps toward you. “So nice to see you again” he says quickly and usher you into a room wheee he has 4 places set along with a spot for himself. He even asks you where the other one is. The “raven?” And y’all just poo poo that like it’s nothing. He tells you that he has been here for a while and has a plan to save all the grimbles. He is asking you to try your food and then a horn blasts. He panics and us he’s you all down a hatch in the hut telling you that the underlords know your here. The underlords make that sound from revenge of the body snatchers and ducking scare the duck out of everyone. They are after you. Grimble Grumble ushers you down the hatch and down a long hallway toward an open circular room with 5 chairs spaces along the walls. Each chair has a bank like tube (those tubes they have a bank drive throughs) and he tells you all to sit and the chairs will take you up to the surface. You all sit and he keys in a code. Your fucked. Your all locked in the chairs. It’s a trap. A very elaborate. Well thought out. Trap. He reveals himself as Richard glickman. The man you left to die in victory man or and he wants you all to pay for what you did to him. A fight ensues. Braking out of your bonds is difficult and he gets a few hits in. He is rushing toward a bowl of white powder in the center of the room after each attack. Ulrich goes berserk and fucking lays waste to him but after 500 attacks Richy G is still going sting and sniffing that white like it’s o2. Sprinkles hits is ready for action as is ally d and all roll quite well but the damage done has little fleecy. He keeps getting healed by that white. It isn’t until ally d decided to use his most special attack. The rain of piss. In the bowl and making a Dana sludge (I’m guessing the only one who ahas really tasted a Dana sludge is Phil. At least he lived to tell the tale.) After his supply is up in piss he is pretty much powerless and takes a beating from all sides. His still warm corpse is sitting in the middle of this room covered in blood, Dana sludge, and probably poo. But not sprinklesjits poo cuz that would probably bring him back to life. -back to Recaps